


Unforgettable

by Idkigidgaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Idk what I’m doing tbh, M/M, Mild Smut, ahhhhhhh, kagayama and reader are twins, this is already on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkigidgaf/pseuds/Idkigidgaf
Summary: You and Kageyama are twins......and your cousins are the miya twins. After you come back to Japan after a year and a half abroad how will your relationships with your family be affected by your new crush, the lazy middle blocker on Inarizaki. Join your family and friends for a school year that will be unforgettable.Damn that sounds like really cringe  ngl
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple chapters are really short but after that it really starts to get going

One second too late and they would have dug it up…. but they didn’t. Karasuno high won their second nationals game against Inarizaki high. Kagayama turned his head towards his orange Spiker. “ we. W-won” Hinata turned his head with a wide grin plastered on his face “we won''. They were attacked by the rest of their teammates. Noya and Tanaka were crying while Ennoshita and Asahi were trying to calm them down. Suga and Daichi were trying to calm everyone down but eventually just joined the chaos. Even Tsukishima had a genuine smile on his face. “ heya Tobio I’ll beat you next time” an all too familiar hyogo accent stated. “Sure thing Tsumu'' kagayama said smugly. Stop bullying our cousin atsamu” Osamu barked at his twin. The stadium went silent, everyone’s eyes were on the 3. Suga broke the silence after a minute. “Kagayama what did he mean when he said ' ‘cousin '’”. “Well they’re my cousins'' he bluntly stated. The stadium was silent for another minute. “YOU AND THE MIYA TWINS ARE COUSINS '' Noya and tanaka screeched at the same time. “You never asked,” he said dryly. “Am I the only one that's surprised that atsamu was able to keep this a secret the whole time” suna snickered, not looking up from his phone with a slight smirk on his otherwise emotionless face.  
A comfortable silence fell over the two teams when osamu perked up “well since you're in hyogo and mom misses you, you should hang out with us. If you want to that is' ' he got quiet towards the end. Kagayama broke out into a wide grin. “Ya I would love to”. “we should have a party like both teams”.


	2. (y/n) kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of (y/n) backstory 
> 
> also English is my first language but im dumb as hell so dont mind

(y/n) pov  
You took a step off the plane and was instantly hit with the nostalgic wind that never fails to remind you of your wonderful summers spent with your twin and your cousins. You look out the windows that surrounded the airport to see a light layer of snow covering everything in white. Seeing everything frosty made it feel like you never left. 

A year and a half earlier

“TOBI it came what…..what do I do now” you stutter out. Open it dumbass he said nonchalantly. You looked up at him with a scared expression and his eyes softened. “Look (y/n) you are the best libero I know and if they don't accept you then that's their loss.” he commented. “If it makes you feel better I can open it to see if it's good news or bad news” he said with a slight smile on his face. You nod your head nervously awaiting his response. It felt as if time had slowed down as he took the letter out of your hands and slowly opened it. He didn't have an expression as he skimmed the contents of the letter, he looked down at you with admiration and cut the tense air by taking a deep breath. “I'm sorry (y/n) "your world shattered around you didn't know how to feel but when you looked up at your older brother (which you will never admit to that he's only 1 minute older) to see a wide smile on his face he continued “but it looks like your going to have to live without me for a while” you still looked at him blanking out. Until it hit you. “I GOT IN” “YOU GOT IN” tobio chimed in just as excited as you were. 

2 months later  
You were at the airport with your mother and your twin. After your mother gave you a big hug and many words of encouragement she backed away and gave you and your brother time to say goodbye. “It's finally time,” he said softly. All the tears you had been holding suddenly came gushing out, and you ran into his chest and hugged his waist tightly. “I'm going to miss you”, you mumbled into his sweatshirt he patted your head lightly. “Hey it's ok I'll call you every day”. You pulled back from him. “I guess I'll see you in a year then”. You smiled at each other as you said your last goodbye, you turned towards the entrance of the plane 'it's just a year how bad can it be’ you thought as you stepped on board. 

End timeskip 

You found your luggage quite easily and made your way to the pickup area, after searching for 10 minutes you found your aunt and yelled at her. “Oba-san” she whipped her head around to see you standing there drowning in luggage (y/n) hower’ you” she asked while helping you with your luggage. “I'm great thank you. How are the twidiots there at nationals with Tobio right?” she laughed at the nickname you gave her sons. “Yes if I'm correct they are playing each other today. You perked up hearing this.” none of them told me” you pouted and your aunt just chuckled. “They probably have a reason for that...come on your mothers in osaka for a business meeting, so you'll be staying with us for the week”. She said with a smile. You smiled inwardly knowing you'll get to see your cousins in no time. You got to the house and looked at the mansion with stars in your eyes. “No matter how many times I see this place I still can't get used to how big it is' you whispered astonishedly. Your aunt just looked at you and laughed. 

Once you got to the house you made a beeline to the room you shared with your brother when you would visit. A sense of relief filled you when you saw that everything was the way you left it. You put your bag on tobios bed and pulled out an oversized red sweatshirt with white matching sweatpants, both of which had small canadian flags on them. You took a quick shower and put on your clothes, finally feeling settled in your head to the kitchen. There was a small sticky note on the counter that read.   
“I'm sorry there was an emergency at work, so I had to leave right away but there are some onigiri in the fridge and I got you some jelly sticks that are in the freezer.” -obasan  
you smiled knowing that the onigiri were made by osamu and the fact that you had an entire pack of jelly stickers to yourself. After quickly heating up the onigiri and eating them you ran over to the freezer and looked at the beautiful sticks waiting to be eaten by you. You grabbed the sticks and headed to the living room. 

You were enjoying your jelly sticks while watching a volleyball game (that atsamu most likely recorded due to the fact that the camera wouldn't stop shaking.) When all of a sudden the sound of boys arguing filled your ears, you were curious to see what it could be (completely forgetting that it could be your cousins.) You stood up holding your food and went to the kitchen to grab a knife. The sound of arguing got louder as you got closer to the front of the house. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, you mustered up all your courage and jumped out to the front of the house and yelled. “STOP RIGHT THERE I HAVE A KNIFE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT''. You open your eyes to see identical boys staring back at you with a shocked expression on their faces. When you realized that it was your cousins you put the knife down noticing that behind them was a whole group of boys you assumed was their team (although there were a lot more boys than you thought there would be for a team). You cleared your throat and smiled at them “hey” all of a sudden you were being lifted by none other than osamu while he mumbled anything that came to his mind. “Oi she's not just your cousin. I want to see her ''. “Shut up atsumu” you and osamu simultaneously stated. “(y/n) you hurt me”. You jumped out of osamu's grasp and turned to see atsamu. You gave him a quick hug and said. “Sorry ‘tusumu but the younger twin is superior.” you smiled at his pout. “I'm sure dear old tobio would disagree” a few of the boys looked at you with a questioning glance. “I would disagree with what” Tobio walked into the house looking up from his phone. “t-t-t-TOBIO”. You looked up at him bewildered as he looked down at you with the same expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to slowly add the chapters on here but i update on wattpad first.


	3. ✨you have a sister✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a lil from kags POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dumb as hell so don’t mind spelling and grammar mistakes

Kagayama pov 

“Hold on. Let me get this straight, you want to have a party with us,``I said slowly. Atsumu just nodded “with the people that not even 10 minutes ago beat you at nationals.” “well when you put it like that it sounds weird”. Atsumu pouted lightly. “Well hyogo is closer to tokyo than miyagi is so it will be better for when you have your next game.” said osamu who was agreeing with his brother for the first time. “Coincidentally we have extra space on our team bus so if your team does decide to come you accompany us”. Kita said with a slight smile. All of a sudden takeda sensei and coach ukai came running onto the court. while panting takada started “there was an emergency karasuno we won't be able to drive you back to miyagi”. He said with guilt in his voice. After a beat of both teams being silent daichi slowly broke the silence. “Well I guess we'll be going to hyogo then”. Tanaka and noya instantly started to run around the gym making plans to create chaos, but the only thing on tobios mind was the fact that he would be seeing you in 2 weeks. (you lied to him so that you could surprise him but both of you ended up getting surprised). As suga and daichi were gathering everyone and their things together for the trip to hyogo osamu pulled kagayama to the side. “So 2 more weeks huh” tobio gave a genuine smile and nodded his head. “GET YER ASSES ON THE BUS OR WE’LL LEAVE YOU” the older twin yelled from the window. “Shudup ‘tsumu were coming” the younger retorted with. I got on the bus and sat next to Hinata at the back. “So what was that about” “huh what was what about” I wondered out loud. “Why did osamu-san pull you aside”. He said slightly tilting his head to the side like a puppy. The only thing I could think of was how cute he looked. Once I snapped out of my trance I just huffed out “just some family stuff”. “Well ok then.” the sun personification said happy with the answer he received. After about an hour on the bus I felt a slight weight on my shoulder. I turned to see Hinata peacefully asleep on my shoulder. The only thing I could do was smile and slowly close my eyes as well. 

Timeskip brought to you by 🤯rolling🤪thunder rrrrrrrrr😎

I felt a shake and slowly started to open my eyes. “Wake up here” the soft voice said. I looked up to see Hinata smiling sweetly at me. I got off the bus and said that we were at inarizaki high. “Ok so we aren't allowed to drive the bus up to our house so we're going to have to walk ''. Osamu said with slight guilt in his voice. There were audible growns that were heard amongst the crowd but everyone just started walking in pairs to the twins house. Me and Hinata were walking at the back when we heard several audible gasps. “Y-y-y-y you live here” noya whispered. “It's really not as big as you think it is,” Suna said, unimpressed. Everyone was rushing into the house while I just stood there remembering all the summers when (y/n) and I would visit. I started to walk into the house when I heard atsumu say “I'm sure dear old tobio would disagree”. I heard my name and perked up. “I would disagree with what” I said. Looking up from my phone I saw someone I would have never guessed to be there. “T-t-t TOBIO”. 

(y/n) pov 

I couldn't think of anything, my body moved on its own and I jumped into my brother's arms and he quickly caught me. The tears started to come out and I just let them. “I missed you so much,” I wailed into the crook of his neck. He gave a small chuckle that left some of the people in the room bewildered. “Ya I missed you too (n/n)”. You let go of him and wiped your eyes. That's when you got a real chance to look at your brother. His dark hair was a little longer than when you left and covered his eyes slightly. His piercing blue eyes looked like they could glare a hole into someone's head. But the thing that caught your eye the most was the fact that he grew 10 inches since you last saw him. “Wahhhhh tobio no fair why are you so talllll” you winked at him. He smiled at you and simply said. “It's not my fault I got all the height genes chibi”. You pouted when you realized that there was a group of teenage boys looking at the exchange and you immediately placed at the sight and hid behind your brother. “Oh ya I should probably introduce you” he said. “This is my twin sister kagayama (y/n)” he said with no expression.

**Author's Note:**

> There are already like 12 chapters posted on Wattpad btw


End file.
